


Las cosas importantes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene un regalo especial para el cumpleaños número treinta de Draco y su pareja descubre cuán afortunado es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas importantes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Dracothon Livejournal.

– ¡Draco!

La voz estrangulada de Harry le llegó a través de la bruma de sensaciones que lo envolvían. No importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran, no interesaban las posturas que asumieran, ni siquiera era relevante quién era activo cada vez. Lo único que valía era que Harry era suyo. Que su cuerpo y su corazón respondían a cada roce, a cada beso como si no hubiera mañana, con la misma entrega de la primera vez.

– ¡Draco!... Más duro… Ah… ahíahí…Sí…

Sus cuerpos eran casi lábiles, sentía como sus pieles apenas los contenían e incluso por momentos la certeza de salirse de sí mismo en el otro era imposible de soportar. Ver su polla siendo comida literalmente por el culo de Harry era un estímulo imposible de evitar. Acarició la nuca cubierta de un rastro de transpiración, sintiendo como el interior de su chico se contraía de manera indescriptible..

– ¡Amor! Dame vuelta… Nec…necesito… quiero… ahhhh…

Soltó la pierna del moreno que sostenía a la altura de su cadera y saliendo de él le ayudó a quedar de espaldas al colchón, antes de penetrarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Con Harry no había nada a medias. Las uñas enterradas en su espalda, los dientes mordiendo con furia tierna sus clavículas. En una danza continua en la cual ambos marcaban y eran marcados. Nadie podría ignorar que ellos se pertenecían, que eran de cada uno y de ambos porque… ¿Cómo explicar a los demás esa unión de cuerpos, almas y magia que era incluso un ente separado de ambos, pero profundamente arraigado en los dos? Acomodó las piernas morenas sostenidas por sus antebrazos y se impulsó incluso más adentro, más profundo, determinado a darlo todo sabedor de que eso es justamente lo que estaba recibiendo.

– ¡Merlín!

Cada clamor de Harry era un eco de sus pensamientos y el abrazo se volvió aún más fiero, más intenso. Como pudo tomó el miembro entre ambos vientres e intentó igualar el ritmo de las embestidas. El orgasmo de Harry lo arrastró sin misericordia y se dejó ir sin falsos pudores o hipócritas reacciones.

– Feliz cumpleaños… Te amo.

¿Acaso había cosas más importantes que esas palabras susurradas por el hombre de su vida? Para el rubio, mientras acariciaba lentamente las XXX pequeñas sobre las que descansaba un dragón dormido que su amante se había tatuado como regalo en la cadera derecha, no.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto11premio-fic.png)   



End file.
